My Destiny?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Antiguas leyendas relatan las increíbles hazañas realizadas por criaturas fantásticas, especialmente los cánticos dedicados a poderosos guerreros pertenecientes a los gigantes. ¿Podrá ser ella capaz de forjarse un nuevo porvenir, y que su historia sea contada de generación en generación?#OneShot#Dolores#Matrona#Diane#SpoilersManga#Semi-AU(?)
**Hola!, desde algún lugar recóndito del mundo les habla –o escribe- su servidora ¡241L0RM3RCUR1! en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo One-Shot del Anime/Manga The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai, o su traducción en español, Los Siete Pecados Capitales. *aplausos*, a muchos nos maravilla tan controversial historia, y por supuesto tenemos personajes favoritos *cofcofcofparejascofcofcof*, y momentos épicos, porque, como buen fan o admirador, es una historia bastante buena. Pero, para ya no alargar las presentaciones, esta pequeña historia girara entorno a una gigante especial, así que pasen y disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers del Manga.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo se encuentra regido por algo llamado "energía vital", forma parte de todos los seres, tanto animal como vegetal, pero pocos son los grupos que logran dominar por completo esta "energía vital" y materializarla. En la tierra de Britannia, clanes formados por diferentes especies entran en este rango, los más destacados son: Gigantes, Hadas, Demonios, Druidas, Diosas y los Caballeros Sagrados, pertenecientes a los Humanos.

El clan de los gigantes, no es uno, que se enorgullezca por su control en la tierra, sino por su poderío en batalla. Todos los gigantes son orgullosos guerreros que no temen a un buen enfrentamiento y son felices al dar su vida en el campo. Claro que… hablamos de épocas pasadas, muy remotas, en que la guerra siempre estaba presente, y ellos se enorgullecían por desempeñar un auténtico papel de guerrero.

En la actualidad, después de 3000 años, los humanos se han hecho con la mayor parte de Britannia, dejando mínimos segmentos de tierra a los demás clanes, o simplemente evitando invadir sus fronteras – Por ejemplo, El Bosque del Rey de las Hadas y La Cd. De los Druidas –.

Pero estos orgullosos guerreros, que disfrutaban de la batalla y volvían a su hogar, quizás no por haber matado miles de oponentes, enemigos si así lo prefieren, más bien… regresar vivo y como un verdadero guerrero que demostró su habilidad de combate. Ahora tan solo, se dedican a servir de guardaespaldas a unos cuantos humanos, que les pagan y ofrecen un momento de emoción a su vida, ya que, los gigantes son "guerreros por naturaleza". Pero, ¿es el estilo de vida que siempre deben de llevar?, o es más bien… ¿una ofensa a lo que ellos fueron?

Observaba las nubes pasar con gran calma por el cielo azul, parecían suaves camas de lana en donde sí se recostaba por un solo instante caería en un profundo sueño del que nadie podría despertarla, y lo cual sería maravilloso.

\- ¡DOLORES!, ¡HA ENTRENAR! – grito el colmillo de la tierra desde abajo, trayendo consigo a una mujer con dos coletas y extrañas vestimentas, por un momento se sorprendió de que existiera una gigante así, pero no duro mucho ya que la reconoció de inmediato, y como olvidarla, si hace 500 años que dejo el clan.

Su vida en Megadozer era lo que se esperaría del Clan de los Gigantes, constantes batallas entre sus pobladores probando sus fuerzas, preparándose física y mentalmente para las guerras por venir; y siendo solo figuras de mera fuerza bruta. No había nada más para ellos, tan solo la pelea, a veces se preguntaba si esta era la única manera en que se podía vivir como gigante, no había algo más allá.

El control de "Creation" representativo de los gigantes y la magia del control de tierra, el primero de todos, Doroll podía convertir su cuerpo en diamante, y ella a lo mucho podía lograr la calcita, y sin embargo Diane lo consiguió y soporto los golpes de Matrona, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, pero aun así, la gigante apodada el colmillo de la tierra, retaba a Diane, ella no lo soportó y se puso en medio, gritando a viva voz que no deseaban luchar más y no querían ir a más combates, a lo que Matrona acepto, diciendo que en cambio tuvieran unos cuantos hijos y los criaran como guerreros.

Esa noche no durmió y solo pensaba en cómo salir de ese tipo de vida, incluso le pregunto a Diane, si con tener hijos, Matrona la disculparía a lo que la castaña respondió de una forma poco común en un gigante. Un rato después se dio cuenta que estaba sola, algo preocupada por Diane, salió en su busca, y no tardo en encontrarla, estaba en la entrada de la sala donde los líderes del clan conversaban, iba a llamarla, pero no lo hizo, ya que su atención su vio atrapada por los comentarios de los líderes. Especialmente Matrona, sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que la descubrieran fisgoneando, se retiró velozmente. Matrona no trataba con dureza a Diane por su forma de pensar, ni tampoco porque se fuera durante 500 años, sino, porque tenía grandes expectativas sobre ella, que algún día fuese la más fuerte en la historia del clan, entonces… ¿Dónde quedaba ella?, era cierto que odiaba luchar, al igual que Diane, pero, ¿Por qué a ella también debía obligarla a ir a ese tipo de peleas?, si lo único que deseaba era ver a la castaña convertirse en la mejor de todos, y a ella… quizás solo que dejara de ser tan cobarde.

Cuando Diane volvió, y le dijo que le acompañaría, al no soportar estar un minuto más ahí – "No deseas luchar, y ser lo que Matrona espera. Eres tan buena, honesta y directa con lo que quieres Diane, pero yo… ¿Quién soy?" – pensó una vez que la futura portadora de la marca de la serpiente dejo Megadozer.

Paseaba sin interés particular por el campo de entrenamiento y asegurándose que nadie la viera, entro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿No dijiste que odiabas pelear? – Dolores grito del susto y tropezó con sus pies al verse descubierta por Matrona – Donde esta Diane?

\- N-no lo sé… yo solo…

\- Bueno no importa. Ya que estas aquí, me gustaría escuchar la decisión final

\- ¿Mi decisión? – pregunto confundida y algo nerviosa. Matrona asintió, cruzándose de brazos y viendo con seriedad a la chica de cabello corto – y-yo… bueno… "Puede llegar a convertirse en la más fuerte de los gigantes" – escondió la mirada entre el flequillo y apretó los puños con fuerza, Matrona tan solo la miraba – ¿porque nos enseñas las artes de nuestro clan?

\- Es obvio, para que muestren su orgullo de guerrero en batalla, pero eso no es lo…

\- ¡MENTIROSA!, ¡A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA DIANE! ¡JAMAS TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR MI, TE DA LO MISMO SI APRENDO O NO A SER UN GUERRERO, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO DIANE LO CONSIGA! –aquellos sentimientos que se encontraban ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón, habían sido liberados de la manera más imprevista. Dolores respiraba agitada, unos segundos después se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ¿y ahora que haría?, grito todo eso sin pensar y se descubrió así misma

\- No sabía que fueras una rata fisgona Dolores – el tono soberbio empleado por Matrona hizo temblar a la pobre gigante quien con pasos torpes intento alejarse – En tal caso… tienes razón, mi objetivo primordial es convertir a Diane en la mejor guerrera de todos los tiempos. Sus padres, fueron elite, por ende su hija debe serlo. – las palabras de Matrona eran como frías espadas que sin consideración alguna atravesaban la dignidad de Dolores – así que… ¿cuál es tu decisión?  
\- …

\- ¿Ser un hazme reír entre los gigantes?

\- …

\- ¿Una mujer que honra a sus hijos al ir a luchar?

\- … y-yo…

\- O… mandar al diablo lo que acabo de decirte y buscar un tercer camino - Dolores le dirigió la mirada a Matrona que seguía tan estoica como siempre, y sin embargo, lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de la pequeña dolores, era, ¿por qué? – Mi deber es cuidar y educar a Diane, hacer brillar su potencial como nunca antes se ha visto… dime… ¿eso no te pone molesta?, ¿te hace sentir patética?, ¿inútil?, ¡¿QUE NO SIRVES PARA NADA?!  
\- Eso no es… yo… desde el principio no he sido buena… - respondió volviendo a bajar la mirada, era imposible que Matrona estuviera

\- ¿Segura? – abrió los ojos de par en par aun con la cabeza gacha – Tener el talento para manejar Creation es magnífico, pero si no lo sabes controlar simplemente no sirve de nada – explico Matrona haciendo formando una torre de rocas, la cual se desmorono al instante – el talento es solo una mínima parte del camino, el verdadero reto es controlar tu poder, darle forma – hizo ligeros movimientos con su muñeca formando una pequeña roca en el suelo, la cual poco a poco iba creciendo y tomando un contorno cada vez más redondo – hasta que finalmente… eres capaz de mover todo esto, como si pudieras respirar.

\- Matrona… ¿por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿qué sentido tiene?

\- Ninguno en especial, simplemente pensé… si la pequeña Dolores por fin encontró el inicio de su camino, sería bueno darle una primera y verdadera lección para ello.

\- ¿Lección?, ¿es alguna clase de broma?

\- Para nada, si en verdad buscas cambiar, te recomiendo una sola cosa – señalo hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento – ve y conoce el mundo. Si Megadozer, tus compañeros gigantes, o yo no somos lo que necesitas, seguramente afuera lo está, ansioso de que lo encuentres.

\- ¡¿Q-que?!, ¡eso es una locura!, yo… me mataran si salgo…

\- Es tu elección, si apagas esa flama que ahora está en tu alma, o la dejas crecer. Cuando Diane vuelva dile que saldremos en otra misión.

Los caminos por los que las carretas humanas transitaban llevando sus valiosas mercancías, eran perfectos para no terminar tan cansada en el proceso, tuvo gran cuidado de no toparse con algún grupo. De humanos o caballeros. Solo sería un corto paseo de prueba y después de ello tomaría su elección, giro ligeramente su rostro, viendo como Megadozer ya había quedado bastante lejos

 _\- Buena suerte_

 _\- No lo digas como si no fuera a volver_

 _\- Por supuesto – despeino la cabellera de Dolores como un pequeño gesto de afecto – pero no está demás. Cuando nos veamos ya no serás la misma_

 _\- Solo me voy ha explorar, no, para siempre… no le digas a Diane, se molestaría conmigo por mentirle_

 _\- Ve sin cuidado, yo me encargo_

Observo el gran montículo de roca que señalaba la localización de Megadozer, una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro, después de unos años finalmente había vuelto, miro su mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza, tenía tantas historias que contarles. Su recibimiento no fue como lo imagino… escuchar de los ancianos que Matrona el colmillo de la tierra había muerto… y fue Diane, la dejo en completo shock, eso debía ser una mentira. Diane… ella nunca tuvo celos de Matrona, además que podían saber los humanos de la relación entre ambas… absolutamente nada.

Luego de unos días, decidió quedarse un tipo en Megadozer, hablar un poco con los ancianos y mostrarles lo que aprendió en tan corto tiempo. Mientras hacia otra de sus caminatas pudo sentir una presencia familiar que no olvidarían aun con los siglos.

\- No tienes que irte – comento uno de los anciano y líder de los gigantes. –¿porque te llevas a la traidora contigo?, ella merece ser juzgada por nosotros

\- Jajaja… no lo creo. Y ella entristecería, solo vine por mi equipaje, gracias por darme techo estos días. – el viejo gigante, vio a Dolores y masajeo el puente de su nariz

\- Has cambiado, parece que ese corto periodo de tiempo lejos de tu clan fue la mejor de las decisiones

Dolores camino unos kilómetros hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento donde fue recibida por un par de niños y un hombre, que curiosos - sobre todo los niños - al ver que traía a un acompañante lanzaron preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Con paciencia y lentitud ella les respondió y pidió a cada uno un pequeño favor

\- ¿Cuál mami? – preguntaron los niños

\- ¿Dolores? – la mirada del hombre denotaba preocupación, pero ella solo sonrió

\- Mientras Diane este aquí… sería mucho pedirles que me digan Matrona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno antes que nada… Muchas gracias por leer, y si se dieron cuenta o no… introduje un término que es usado en el primer arco de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ¿por qué?, primero porque ni idea de cómo le llamen en el mundo de nanatsu… y se oye chido – o se lee- en segunda… sí que me afecto el anime, XDDD, deus, amo a los Joestar, son geniales. Ok, ok… me calmo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
